Tempest calling
by Dittany23
Summary: Storms inside and out create great turbulence throughout the Wizarding world. Canon divergence? set after book 5 OOTP. Third genre...comedy.
1. Chapter 1

No infringement intended, just borrowing Jo Rowlings' characters.

Bruised clouds drew close over the dreary summers evening covering the majority of England, storms rolling in to reflect the unease of the magical community at large. Lightening intermittently illuminating the cloaked sky, calls of thunder close behind.

Veiled eyes watch the rain whip against arched window panes with almost a mesmerised curiosity, in the low light of candles, listening to the weather howl and cry throughout the grounds. Usually tempests drew her in, still could on occasion but the memories of Azkaban still floated to and fro. Empty shrieks of lost souls calling out to deaf ears. No one can hear them now and yet an echo remains on the wind. Huffing in distaste she turns her back to them, heels whispering duly over the aged solid wood beneath them.

Lestrange petulantly bowled herself into the only moderately comfortable emerald leather chesterfield chair in the Malfoy library, much to her annoyance of having to hide away at all. However, consoled by the fact the chair was in fact Narcissas', though hard to believe she would keep even a slightly worn piece of furniture, it was due to her affinity towards reading and in lieu of discomfort afforded by any other seating. Bellatrix turned her head right towards the side table, reaching out to the paper she discarded there earlier. She began flipping tediously through the Daily prophet, the events of the Ministry break in were of course skimmed over, it wouldn't do for them to admit to the extent the Dark lords' followers and himself had been able to penetrate the hub of magical defence throughout Britain. Information leaked regardless due to the scale and no doubt Dumbledores involvement, _'bloody busy body'_ Bellatrix mused. Her eyes sharply focused in on what she was looking for throughout the entire rag, ''Hermione Granger'' the name felt bitter rolling off of Bellatrixs' tongue; ''Got you'' her high pitched cackle made even the old tomes' spines shiver in response.

Hermione had spent the first couple of weeks of summer with her parents, they had spent ten days in Italy leaving only a couple of days after she had arrived home from School. The holiday was much needed in many ways, but undesired in more. She couldn't tell her mother and father that she had gotten involved with duelling a mass of magical serial killers… all the while breaking into a top secret area of magical law enforcement! She may be mad enough to have followed Harry into it ( _for his and Rons protection obviously_ ) but not nearly mad enough to divulge that sort of information to them. So she compartmentalised it away, smiling at the appropriate times genuinely enjoying others, nevertheless what happened haunted her. The ' _incidents_ ' of the last few years weighing on her mind and shoulders, quite honestly… it'd be worrying if they weren't.

Arriving home brought more ambivalence into Hermiones' life, relief on one hand being surrounded by familiar walls, walls she'd grown up within, protecting her from the world outside. The other hand bringing a stark reality, albeit a magical one into the light and the fore front of her mind. She now knew better…the bricks were no more a barrier to a Witch or Wizard than a breath of fresh air, a spell uttered under ones' breath. A larger part of her than she cared to admit would take comfort in being amongst the magical world, safer knowing she could defend herself and her family if needs be without the threat of expulsion. It was on this note mulling round her bedroom dealing with her clean washing from their holiday that Hermiones' frustration grew exponentially, resorting to externally berating herself rather than internally ''You're being ridiculous, will you just stop thinking for five minutes!''

''Hermione? You alright in there?'' her father bellowed good naturedly from the master bedroom.

''Yeah I'm fine Dad, you know what I'm like… talk to myself half the time!'' she faux chuckled, brow creasing as she pondered whether ' _fine_ ' constituted as a lie.

''There's medication for that sort of thing or a potion or two I bet''

''DAD!''

''Sorry''

She swung her bedroom door open, her father standing in the adjacent doorframe.

''Liar''

''Lying's better than hearing voices you know''

''I don't hear voices, thank you very much… It's called an internal dialog; you should try it sometime''

''Cheek, Hermione'' her mum berated as she swept by with more laundered washing into the master bedroom.

''Sorry Mum''

''Liar'' her father mumbles only loud enough for Hermione to hear, eyes twinkling away.

''Touché'' Hermione snorted.

''P. s for an internal dialog it was rather audible… just for future reference'' he grinned ear to ear. Hermione shakes her head willing herself not to back chat when her mother's in ear shot. Clearing her throat and giving her father a poignant look she continues.

''I'm nearly done arranging my clothes, I'll see you both at breakfast?''

''Alright honey, try get some rest and don't read too late…if you can manage that'' her mother called from the other room.

''Uhmm what your mother said and we need our sleep so keep the voices down'', her father stage whispers and winks. Sighing at her fathers' intentional torment she bids them goodnight.

Hermiones' parents fell to sleep much earlier than she did, they were due back to the dentistry office bright and early in the hopes of catching up on patients' files and appointments. With this the house fell into utmost silence, the only discernible sound now was the gale lapping rain against her windows, lulling her to sleep as she read gently propped up in bed.

Whispers seep through a veil, prophecies brush consciousness reaching out to the living. Books topple from their homes, indescribable limbs purge vats of viscous fluids, ominous laughter; ricochets off of the endless jade and blackened tiles.

 _Listen_

 _Listen_

 _Listen_

 _They're coming._

Sweat traces the nape of her neck, minute hairs rise in synchronicity. Intricate masks breach the inky darkness, a pale chiselled face among them her cold eyes chilling her to the bone; no discernible irises in the shroud surrounding them. Her body frozen both in awe and fright. _I can't move, why can't I move?_ The atmosphere shifts cloaks billow and smoke distorts. Hermiones' head hurts and shoulders scream so much and yet she can't recall why, howling in the distance, her friends; where are they? A peel of light blinds her, illuminating the smog a predatory stare ebbing back into the shadows from once it came.

Hermione jerked violently snapping her from her paralysed state, deafening thunder clapped startling her further causing the aged tome to slip from her chest onto the floor. Heart pounding like a percussionist choir Hermione vigilantly glared into the dark of her room whilst gathering her wand from beneath her pillow. Sighing as her clothes gripped to her body in a sickly cold sweat; as she reached out blindly tapping the lamp on her bed side table. The light was rather sophisticated when left untouched for long enough it dulled lower and lower until finally switching itself off, a thoughtful gift from her parents. There was nobody there amongst her humble room, decorated in a light charcoal hue contrasting gently with light oak furniture. These nightmares were new, although she'd had many before given her eventful years at Hogwarts, there was something about these that struck an accord with in her even deeper than that of a Basilisk. She turned her head as her heart rate eased with in her chest checking the time 3:47 am, ''why me?'' Her sigh brought a flash bulb memory of her first year of Hogwarts to the front of her mind, a smile gracing her lips _I think it should be why is it always us? Neville._

Hermione detangled herself from the dishevelled bed sheets climbing out to her right and headed towards her window, peering out of the rain streaked panes. The threat of her dreams skittering away unto her subconscious as she absorbed the sight that befell her. Most do not enjoy the cold wet turmoil of a tempest, but she did; there was something about the power it wrought that spoke to her drawing her near. Most individuals both muggle and magical found it depressing, but to Hermione there in lay the beauty of it.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

No infringement intended

Hermione arose later not remembering when she returned to bed or any dreams thereafter. Realising the time was now after 9.00am, she made her way to the shower knowing her parents where definitely at work already. Slipping under the hot stream she revelled it its relaxing embrace, wondering what she should do for the remainder of the day. As the hot stream pushed her hair forward obscuring her view, fragments of last nights nightmare rose up. The cruel arched lips sneering whilst calculating eyes bore down on her analysing Hermiones' entire form head to toe and back again; as if seeking weaknesses within her prey. A jolt struck out between Hermiones' legs as the hot water trailed down her back. Snapping her head backwards, highlighted chestnut hair flying out of the way she turned her head away from the oncoming stream, gathering air _. What the hell was that about?_

Drying off in a hurried fashion specifically ignoring the fresh scar adorning her chest; Hermione struggled to remove the vision and its consequences from her mind. _What kind of reaction was that you loon? Lunacy isn't bloody contagious. Although it could be sleep deprivation and post-traumatic stress …_ pushing warrant thoughts from her head she dressed and returned to her room intending to write to both Harry and Ron; given she'd not had a chance whilst submerged in Italy. To which she felt a great deal of guilt about, with all that transpired… Siriuss' death would no doubt be plaguing Harry, Rons' injuries though essentially superficial where no less painful as hers initially. Thank Merlin for medicinal magic, what with the giant book case and curse from Dolohov.

Hermione gathered her materials at her desk to the left of the window, the clouds still remained dark even at this hour. She wanted to tell the boys of her summer thus far to try cheer them up in between asking how they were coping considering everything. Moreover, enquiring when she was supposedly due to take her leave to spend the remainder of her summer with Harry and the Weasleys; if not more depending on location whether it be the Burrow or Grimmauld place.

Suddenly a crash resonated from the glass beside her, startling she almost toppled from her chair clinging on for dear life Hermione looked up to see an oversized ebony feathered owl, honestly the wingspan she surmised would be almost the breadth of her 5 ft. 5 height. Tentatively she crept towards the window, opening it to the strange unknown owl. Its leg propped upward to her in a nonchalant manner; as if it would rather be anywhere other than here, she reached out lightly untying the parchment from beasts' leg. The owl ruffled its shoulders in an arrogant manner before taking flight, not sparing her a second glance. The paper Parchment was a rich ivory, expertly pressed, signifying importance. Hermiones' interest piqued _what on earth are you?_ Unfurling it gracefully with practiced hands curiously surveying the fact it had no family seal, she glanced down at the letter. There was only a single line to be read ….

 _WE ARE COMING_

Breath catching as she rereads the parchment over and over again, turning it over in both her hands and mind. The pang in her gut radiating outwards. _It has to be a coincidence …right?_


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

No infringement intended just borrowing from Rowling. I have a horrible habit of editing chapters after they're up, the previous one now has a couple of extra lines at the bottom, heads up if you've not seen those...however, they aren't vital to the plot so either way. If you do ever catch the words go up in my stories in passing, it's because I've extended it but not posted another chapter...you get it I'm sure.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grimmauld place the breakfast table was rather abuzz, the majority of Weasleys plus Harry mulled around. He arrived yesterday after his unrelenting arguments about him being closer to the Wizarding world and a way in which he could feel closer to Sirius after his passing; no one really had the heart to say no, nor a leg between them given he had inherited Number twelve. Some were absent with their duties for the Order or actual day to day work; such as Mad eye moody, Arthur and Shacklebolt with in the ministry. Unexpectedly Tonks had the day off, as she had been traveling across Europe trying to intervene with illegal dark magical artefacts being transported across the borders. Hence she was rather exhausted as she yawned shuffling into the dank kitchen, still adorned in her striped navy and white pyjama bottoms and faded charcoal weird sisters band t-shirt; hair a deep plum.

''Looking rather adorable for a big bad Auror this morning Tonks!'' Ginny quipped.

''Mhmm eh I'd still kick your arse though Gin'' Dora mumbled, plonking herself down gracelessly across from the Gryffindor troops.

''You'll have to get past me first'' Molly interjected in a faux stern voice. Tonks' hands lazily raised in submission, in no state to put up a fight.

''Not even I'm that brave Molly'', a chorus of laughter reverberated around the quaint room.

''Trick is, you thump Ginny when mum's cooking, she could be away with the pixies for all she'd notice…works a charm.'' Ron smiled around a piece of buttered toast, before being whacked with the tail end of a tea towel to his shoulder.

''Oi''… his mothers' eyes narrowed, ''Sorry mum, though in my defence I was speaking hypothetically'', he grinned innocently.

''And I'm married to Merlin himself.'' Tonks scoffed into her fresh coca clarity coffee she'd specifically treated herself to, having known what her schedule was going to be a fortnight in advance.

''Always thought Professor Lupin had a mysterious air about him.'' Ginny mock sighed then pretended to muse, staring doe eyed at no particular spot on the wall.

''Molly was that an owl I heard?'' Dora questioned seriously, the matriarch moved swiftly towards the back door through the small pantry to check. When Tonks took the opportunity to strike, treating a triangle of toast like a Fanged Frisbee throwing it directly from her own plate towards the youngest Weasleys' head, colliding perfectly between her eyes.

''Hey!''

''What dear?'' Molly popped back out of the pantry.

''Nothing mum'' Gin groaned, rubbing butter off her forehead. The twins held their hands close to each others chests eyeing Nymphadora as if she were as good as a long lost triplet to them. Harry, Ron, the twins and Tonks Chuckled between them, as Ginny glared dangerously at the lot of them.

''You're all as bad as each other and there wasn't an owl dear.'' Molly proclaimed busying herself with the aftermath of cooking, as well as anticipating lunch later that would congregate many more of the Orders members.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

No infringement intended

* * *

''Bella'' Narcissa rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow, surveying her sister with interest over the mahogany dining table.

''Umm?''

''Why do you look so pleased with yourself?''

''Not telling'' Bellatrix smiled coyly, her straight white teeth shone encased with in her grin, which could only be described as one of mischief. Narcissa had thankfully half persuaded, half blackmailed her sibling to take a course of potions to rectify her teeth, bringing them back to a healthy state. They both knew it was a fairly painful affair given a strong course of Skelegrow that was involved, but the truth is Narcissa just couldn't bear to look upon Bellas' teeth a moment longer; however, her weight could be re-established given time, reversing some of the superficial damage wrought by Azkaban. Though Cissy had tried…she could not ignore her sisters broken smile forever; like an itch you could not scratch, she eventually resorted to other means.

''Typical'' Cissy breathed into her tea, resigning herself to not being privy to the workings of Bella, knowing whatever it was would eventually come into the light. Alternatively, she'd find something small to manipulate Bella with and use it to satisfy her curiously. It was a game they played, Cissy with the constant advantage of being the youngest and knowing it faired in her favour.

Truth be told Bellatrix hadn't slept at all, choosing to forgo it in lieu of _research_. She had a good grasp of all who were involved throughout the ministry debacle; Weasleys being the most obvious… the female being strikingly more impressive than the male, then there was poor Longbottom…she'd enjoy tormenting that one. Oh Potter how she longs to flay that boy alive but alas her Lord take presentence over that duty. Lovegood an oddity to be sure, the girl hardly seemed to notice she was in a life or death situation at all, which was fascinating at first, but Bella came to the conclusion she was no more a threat than the imaginary beasts her father wrote about in the crazed Quibbler. Finally, there was _Granger_ , her nephew had spoken about in passing of a dirty Mudblood Potter had befriended, whom Hogwarts professors had dared to deem ' _the brightest witch of her age'_. This knowledge had both infuriated Bella and intrigued her. Now knowing it was that ' _witch'_ she had witnessed throughout the duels at the Ministry of magic, only served to annoy her more. She had common sense during intense situations that much was clear, but not nearly enough given she'd followed Potter into the faux kidnapping in the first place; _blind leading the blind_. A snide thought crept into Bellatrixs' brain, _I'm going to have fun with this one_.


	5. Chapter 2 part 3

No infringement intended

* * *

Hermione struggled to calm her breathing, _what am I supposed to do?_ She'd dealt with evil such as Umbridge all year but if this was Death eaters…which she feared it was, they were a different breed altogether; no political red tape would stand in their way. Scouring her mind as she paced her room, knowing that even if she could make her way to her nearest owlery it was too far a journey for emergencies. Though she had planned for the travel today, given her need to contact the boys as they had yet to send word and with it an owl she could send a reply with. Brows furrowed in concentration, _a patronus!_ Hermione gathered her wand thinking of who to send her message to; be damned with the outer term magical ban if death eaters were involved…what would she do if her parents came home for lunch to an ambush … _Tonks_ sprang to mind knowing she was both an Auror and an Order member not to mention anew found friend. Gathering her memories, she called up her otter patronus. The ghostlike animal conjured up before her with ease even though Hermiones' thoughts were discombobulated, so the only sentence to emerge was;

''Tonks, I need you…please hurry.'' Hermiones' voice broke throughout emphasising the worry she felt; and with that she sent the blue wisped otter on its way.

Back at Grimmauld place in the narrow kitchen the tenants were still mulling over the start of their day, finishing breakfast and sipping drinks to try coax them out of their sleepy states. When suddenly a bright cobalt ball of light flew into the centre of the table; illuminating the tired walls and faces of the room.

''Isn't that Hermiones' patronus?'' Ginny no sooner asked in interest than the otter began to relay Hermiones' message, throwing the inhabitants out of their sedated moods into an uneven concoction of confusion and panic. Doras' previous fatigue forgotten, she rose to her feet at an unprecedented speed, no doubt the training under Mad eye moody had led to some form of constant vigilance. Doras' plum hair streaked with crimson as she bellowed,

''Quiet!'' instantly silencing the room, lids swept over eyes in thought wand raised casting out her own shifting patronus.

''Mad eye, Arthur, Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall… return to the Order, contact Snape if he's not on assignment, somethings wrong with Hermione, hurry.'' Fluidly she swept her right arm in a left to right wave downwards then out angling her wrist to a point as the spell took flight to those intended.

The room broke out once more into frantic chatter, all four boys imploring they needed to go to Hermione, Ginny stating she too must go; all the while Molly was both trying to quell the childrens' insistence as well as her own willingness to go to Hermione and fight tooth and nail for the girl she considered as good as a second daughter to her. _We are wasting time_ Tonks' consciousness screamed. She transfigured her nightclothes into presentable attire, after all transfiguration always was her strong suit.

''I have to go; Molly keep them safe'' she indicated with her wand towards the lions.

''Send the Order members after me if they don't go directly to the Grangers.'' Dora flew out the kitchen and down the hall not tripping for once; confidence in her stride. The moment she breached the door she disapparated, her shoulder length hair entirely crimson; ready for whatever may come.


End file.
